


Everything

by morethanwords



Series: Klaine Valentines Challenge 2016 [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:25:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6014038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanwords/pseuds/morethanwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine Anderson was everything.. and Kurt Hummel was in love</p><p>'Blaine leant forward, closer to Kurt. "I know the coffee order of all my favourite customers," he whispered.'</p><p>written for klaine valentines challenge 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything

Even though he'd had his eighteenth birthday, Kurt hated that he still looked so young. His face still had that baby-faced round look about it that seemed to make him look like a sweet little choir boy.. the kind of face that made old ladies want to come up to him and squeeze his cheeks! He swept the hair back off his forehead.. these bangs didn't help in banishing his ever youthful appearance. He really should investigate some type of styling product.

Kurt peeped into the coffee shop that was attached to the book store where he was working for the summer.. mainly to see if the object of his eye was busy. Noticing there was no line at the counter, he grabbed one of this month's latest best-sellers in case he needed a conversation starter… sauntering up to the counter. 

"Hi Blaine," he said shyly, looking under his lashes at the enigmatic young man in front of him.. also known as the manager of said establishment. 

Blaine looked up from the paperwork he was filling in, a delighted smile on his face when he spotted Kurt in front of him. "Kurt! How are you today?" Blaine's gorgeous hazel eyes crinkled in the corners 

Kurt loved the smooth sound of Blaine's voice… loved to let it flow over him. "I'm fine," he smiled, trying to keep his own voice steady. "It's been a bit quiet today. Probably because the weather's nice."

"Hmmm," Blaine hummed, "I think you're right. So shall I make you your usual?" 

"You know my coffee order?" Kurt feigned surprise. This had been going on between them for weeks.. and Kurt secretly loved that Blaine did know his coffee order.

Blaine leant forward, closer to Kurt. "I know the coffee order of all my favourite customers," he whispered.

"Oh you flatter me sir." Kurt laughed, knowing he was blushing.. but it wasn't something he could help when he was around Blaine. He was definitely improving though.. his first two days working at the store he was too flustered to even say two words to the man.. only talking to him eventually when Tina, Kurt's boss, had noticed his nerves and sent him in to the coffee shop to ask Blaine a string of nonsensical questions on her behalf.. all questions she probably didn't even need to know the answers to.

So now they were 'buddies'.. and Kurt would dearly love for them to be something more.. but he didn't even know how old Blaine actually was.. and he was probably so far out of his league, so what would be the point of even thinking there was a chance. He watched as the other man faced away from him, skilfully putting his mocha together.. and he allowed his eyes to roam over Blaine's muscular shoulders.. down to his strong thighs that filled out his smart black pants.. blushing all over again when Blaine spun back round to face him.

"Thank you Blaine," Kurt said softly as Blaine put the finishing touches to his drink and slid it over to him. Kurt fished some money out of his pants pocket to pay.

"Uh huh," Blaine shook his head. "It's on the house.. staff privileges." This was another dance they had every day. "Anyway I think you earn it.. I hear you recommending my coffee to nearly every customer that comes into the book store... and that means a lot."

"It's honestly not a ploy to get free coffee. I wouldn't endorse anything I didn't believe in," Kurt smiled… noticing a few customers making their way into the coffee shop. "Tina said I could take a break as it's quiet.. so I'll sit out of the way up the back there." Kurt motioned to what had become his regular table.

"Enjoy your mocha," Blaine said amiably, giving Kurt a small wave of the hand… letting him head off to sit down.

Kurt took a magazine off the rack.. something to make him look busy while he watched Blaine at work. This table.. that Kurt had adopted as his favourite, was far enough back that he could surreptitiously watch the man who always had a smile for everyone, no matter how busy. The man whose hair Kurt dreamt of being able to run his fingers through (preferably in a romantic situation).. styled gorgeous loose curls.. and Kurt had seen Blaine's unstyled look too, one day when he'd called in on his day off.. and that was equally as gorgeous.

*****

One of Kurt's favourite parts of the day would be after the coffee shop had closed and the book store was still open.. just the last hour of the day. He would be able to sneak glances at Blaine cleaning up.. singing along to the radio as he worked… like singing was his actual job. His voice was gorgeous.. and Kurt would pay money to hear that voice any day.

One particular day there was a Michael Buble song that Blaine was singing along to.. his voice smooth and perfect for the song. Kurt hadn't thought it was a particular favourite of his.. but remembered that Carole loved it.. playing it so many times when it first came out that Kurt actually knew all the words off by heart. Sung by Blaine though, it could easily become one of his favourite songs.

Kurt leant against the wall where he could see into the coffee shop.. just listening to Blaine… just imagining Blaine was singing it to him for a moment.

'And you play it coy but it’s kinda cute.  
Ah, when you smile at me you know exactly what you do.  
Baby don’t pretend that you don’t know it’s true.  
‘cause you can see it when I look at you.'

 

Kurt couldn't resist joining in with the chorus.. quietly at first.. growing louder when he realised his singing wasn't unwelcome.

'And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It’s you, it’s you, you make me sing.  
You’re every line, you’re every word, you’re everything.'

Blaine looked up as soon as he started joining in, a delighted smile on his face. Coming over and taking Kurt's hand as they sang.. pulling Kurt from the wall and twirling him round under his arm. It was a day Kurt would remember for a long time. 

 

******

Kurt always waited until there were no customers waiting to be served when he went in to see Blaine… allowing himself as much time as possible to appreciate the man. His break was long overdue, but there was no way he was taking it without the chance to talk to Blaine for as long as he could. "I missed you yesterday?" Kurt admitted, slinking up to the empty counter.

Kurt had been disappointed when Blaine hadn't been there… it wasn't his regular day off. He liked Santana, who was standing in for him, well enough.. but she just wasn't Blaine.

Blaine looked up with a smile. "Good morning to you too," he smiled. "I was actually at an audition. A new musical being planned for one of the off broadway theatres."

"Oh?" Kurt was interested. Why hadn't he realised Blaine would be trying to make a career of his musical talents. It would be criminal if he didn't. "Not planning on being in a charge of a coffee shop forever then?"

Blaine laughed. "Hopefully, like you with your job, this job is only going to be a summer job for me. I just graduated from NYADA and have been trying to get someone to recognise my talents ahead of all the other talented folks that there seem to be in New York. So in a word, I'm not planning to work here forever.. but at least I get free coffee if things don't work out."

"Oh Blaine.. that's never gonna happen. I know it."

"Thanks Kurt. I appreciate your confidence. You're here in New York for college right?" Blaine pulled down a mug for Kurt's mocha as he spoke. 

"Yeah," Kurt smiled, his heart fluttering as he was reminded of the fact. He'd never thought he'd get to New York… all those years of waiting.. but here he was. "Theatre studies and costume design at NYU for me."

"I tell you what.. Santana's just arrived and I"m due a break. Why don't I come and join you at your table?.. We can toast our hopeful successes with coffee." Blaine took another mug for himself, without even waiting for an answer.

"I.. yeah I'd love that.." Kurt said trying to sound as cool as he could. Difficult when your major crush has just offered to sit and take their break with you.

******

Next time Blaine had a day off, Santana covered his shift with her usual efficiency… but none of his charm. Kurt usually tried to get his mocha when the coffee shop was a little busier than he usually did.. just because he was scared what she was going to come out with. Cutting comments were pretty standard where she was concerned. 

Unfortunately business was slow.. and Kurt thought about forgetting his coffee altogether.. but the idea of sitting and drinking his mocha won over. "Hey Hummel," said Santana as soon as he entered the coffee shop, "come and sashay your way over here and talk to me."

Kurt headed over, blushing profusely, trying to ignore Santana singing Shakira's 'Hips Don't Lie' at the top of her voice. 

"Now sexy hips.. I have something for you." She reached under the counter to produce a small pot of hair wax., sliding across the counter to him.

"Um.. thanks, I guess." Kurt looked dubiously at his gift.

"I know a someone who's partial to guys wearing a touch of hair product."

"Huh? "What?"

"Come on.. I've seen you and Blainey baby making moony eyes at each other. Wear some of that stuff in your hair and do your best wiggle walk.. and he'll be down on his knees for you in no time."

"Just stop Santana." Kurt knew his face was on fire… so he gave her his best bitch face instead. "Please just make my mocha so I can get as far away from you as possible."

"You'll see.. " she thankfully began to make his drink. "I can see you two having ferocious sex together.. probably in public somewhere.." Kurt decided to ignore her.

Despite everything, he'd been wanting to try and do something with his hair.. so he might just try it out.

******

The following day, Tina gave Kurt the day off, encouraging him to do something a bit touristy. He was still reasonably new to the city and hadn't yet had a chance to properly explore. Unfortunately he spent most of the day perfecting his hair style.. the front swept up with a touch of product to hold it in place… and he had to admit.. it looked pretty good. He then proceeded to squeeze himself into his tightest jeans to complete the look.

He headed out with a sense of bravado, impulsively deciding to call into the book store to get one of Blaine's mochas.. and if he were honest with himself, he was just grateful he actually had an excuse to call in and see Blaine. It was almost closing time by the time he got there.. rushing in through the door with more of a grand entrance than he'd intended.

As soon as Blaine saw him, Kurt delighted in how wide his eyes grew when he spotted his new look. "Kurt! Wow.. you're looking good today."

Kurt still couldn't help blushing… a new hairstyle couldn't stop that. "Oh thank you… um.. how are you.?"

"Oh you know," Blaine smiled, "Same old, same old… although I have been having a mini celebration. I've been invited for a second audition for that musical I told you about. Mocha for you I assume?"

Kurt nodded. "That's great Blaine.. I'm really happy for you." They chatted on as Blaine made his drink, Blaine bringing Kurt's coffee round for him and putting the closed sign up. "I'll have this and go.. i don't want to hold you up."

"Fancy staying while I clean up?" Blaine came over to where Kurt had perched on the edge of one of the tables… his long legs stretched in front of him. "Perhaps we can go and get some dinner after.. if you're not busy." 

Kurt gave a shaky breath. He might have to actually thank Santana.. but it wasn't time to worry about that now. "I'd love to get dinner with you, Blaine."

"Good," Blaine smiled, coming close and pressing a kiss right on Kurt's lips. It was only chaste, but it was warm and sweet.. and pretty wonderful.

Blaine sighed. "I'm sorry.. but I couldn't wait until after our date to kiss you."

"That's okay," Kurt smiled, "Um, did you say date?"

Blaine shook his head, chuckling. "I really am useless at this. Let me start again… Kurt Hummel.. would you do me the honour of letting me buy you dinner tonight?"

"It would be a pleasure," Kurt whispered. "As long as it includes more kisses."

"Hmm," Blaine's eyes were twinkling. "You can have as many kisses as you like."

E_N_D


End file.
